injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SirHumanite/Fan Profile: Wolverine
"Let's Go Bub!" Wolverine is a guest character from the Marvel Universe, namely from the X-Men. He is a DLC character concept for Injustice: Gods Among Us. Biography Born in the 1800s, Wolverine was a wealthy and sickly boy named James Howlett. His two best friends were a young girl named Rose who acted as his babysitter, and a boy nicknamed "Dog" Logan, who was the son of the Howlett family's gardener, who bore a striking resemblance to James as an adult. Dog's father was jealous of his son's friend's wealth, and physically abused Dog until he stopped being friends with James. Dog listened, and slit the throat of James' new puppy, causing James' father to fire Dog's. Seeking revenge, Dog and his father broke into their estate with guns and murdered Mister Howlett. The trauma of the situation activated James' latent mutation, causing claws made of bone to burst out from in between his knuckles. In a blind rage, he stabbed and killed Dog's father. James ran away, and Rose followed him. Her life ruined, James' mother grabbed a gun on the floor and committed suicide. James and Rose ran away, eventually finding work at a wood mill, where James took the name Logan after the man he killed. They stayed there for years, and Logan, who was nicknamed "Wolverine" for how he worked, fell in love with Rose, who was getting engaged with the owner of the mill. Eventually, his grandfather, who was on his deathbed, decided he wanted to see his grandson, and sent Dog to go find him. Dog and Logan fought after tracking him down, and Rose was caught in the crossfire, accidentally being killed by Logan. At a later point in time, Logan became the test subject for the secret Canadian program Weapon X. There, his memory was erased and the unbreakable metal adamantium was pumped through his body, covering his bones, including his claws. He eventually broke free and slaughtered all of the cruel workers there, escaping into the distance. He eventually joined the Canadian superhero team Alpha Flight under the name Wolverine, and at one point fought the Hulk. Afterwards, he left Alpha Flight and joined the second team of X-Men, a group of mutants fighting for equality. Wolverine has come to know the X-Men as his family and has remained a major member. Wolverine has also worked on other teams, such as the Avengers and the black-ops X-Force. Powers and Abilities * *Immortality *Healing factor *Extended lifespan *Keen Animal Senses *Adamantium Laced Skeleton & Claws *Expert Martial Artist Intro/Outro Intro: '''Wolverine rides in on his motorcycle before back flipping off of it and landing his backflip in a crouched position. He then rises up, with his Claws in his hands while saying "Come at Me Bub". '''Outro: Wolverine stomps on his opponent's body before and saying, "You're a Freaking Mess Pal". Then Stabs the opponent's hand with the Middle Claw & Crosses his arms. Gameplay Move List: Basic Attacks: *Claw Punch *Neck Punch *Shin Stab *Double Kick *Cross Slash *Sliding Claw *Claw Dive *Claw Jab *Uppercut Claw *Front Sweep Air Attacks *Brutal Claw *Jumping Slash *Dive Kick Combo Attacks: *Slice and Dice *Wolf Parry *Claw Bash *X *Ninja Dive *Inner Programming *Speed Slash *Wild Animal Special Attacks: *Tornado Claw *Drill Claw *Mad Animal *Blood Claw *Beserker Fury *Savage Rampage Character Trait Beserker: Wolverine goes into a moment of berserker rage making all of his attacks quicker and he is quick enough to dodge almost every attack thrown at him. Super Move Hurricane Claw: Wolverine punches his opponent in the Chest then claws the Opponent in the Face twice & unleashes a Barrage of Claw Attacks. Ending Any Thoughts? Quotes In Battle *Come At Me Bub - Intro *You're a Freaking Mess Pal - Outro *Always Love the ones that Make you Sknit - Round Win *I Dont Play Nice - Round Win *Come Here! - While Throwing *Unacceptable! - During a Combo *You're Done! - During a Combo Clash *"Go On Hurt Me!" - Clash with any characters *"Just Like The Danger Room!" - Clash with any characters *"Time to Bring the Claw" - Clash with any characters *"Rockie" - Clash with any characters Defense Wagers * Attack Wagers * Trivia *This Incarnation of Wolverine is voiced by John DiMaggio. Best known for his role as Marcus Fenix in Gears of War. Category:Blog posts